fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpsons Guy Season One
Season One (1980-81) 1. Almost Homer: Homer lands the family in financial trouble, and Bart is the family's only hope; Marge learns Maggie can talk. August 31, 1980 2. No Answer: Lisa finds the impossible! She can't find an answer on her geology test. September 14, 1980 3. May The Best Dad Win: Flanders best Homer he can be a better father to Maggie than he could be, but Marge wants Flanders to adopt him. September 21, 1980 4. Fool's Gold is Old: Gramps, Bart, and Lisa find gold, but they are unaware that Homer is trying to steal the mineral; Marge loses hair. September 28, 1980 5. Career Day: After Homer falls for Mrs. Krabappel on Bart's class's career day, Bart decides to take her out to dinner, to Marge's chagrin. October 5, 1980 6. Wonder What?: On the hottest day in Springfield history, Bart and Maggie build a time travel machine; Marge becomes a blonde. October 19, 1980 7. The D-, The Son, And Archimedes in the Middle: Homer realizes he never graduated 4th grade so he joins Bart's class and has to finish a project on Archimedes in 24 hours. October 26, 1980 8. Hail to the Chief Wiggum: Homer is arrested for drunk driving, but Chief Wiggum promises him a job in the police if he is kept sober, even if it means killing Moe. November 2, 1980 9. Let My Bart Go: Bart gets signed up for the church's play about Moses and gets sucked into the story himself. November 9, 1980 10. A Milhouse Divided: Bart discovers his friend Milhouse is allergic to him. November 16, 1980 11. $pringfield: Mayor Quimbly announces a town budget, which limits money, so Marge protests it quickly. November 23, 1980 12. Bart To The Future: Bart wants to invent, but he gets discouraged when a new machine can morph into anything the owner desires. November 30, 1980 13. Sad Ol' Man: Grampa is depressed when his girlfriend Jemima is shot; Homer tries to get him back into dating by Bart being his wingman. December 14, 1980 14. Third-Degree Burns: Homer is promoted to C.E.O. of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, but Smithers and a few others try to revolt. December 21, 1980 15. The Day Flanders Is Gonna Die: Flanders decides to go on a business venture with Homer, but health issues could be a burden when they get stranded at the California-Mexico border. January 11, 1981 Season Two (1981) 16. They're Not Selling Good Meat: Homer discovers a scandal at Krusty Burger; Bart and Martin Prince get in a flame war. May 24, 1981 17. Dial "M" For Marge: Marge joins an nonviolence league of mothers, but discovers that their true intentions are to destroy TV once and for all. May 31,1981 18. Homer-Sick: Flanders catches a rare disease, so he decides to do everything on his bucket list. June 7, 1981 19. Maggie For President: Maggie ends up in the presidential race after she inherits an industrial goldmine in banking. June 14, 1981 20. How Y'all Going: Cletus, the local farmer, wants to move to a more fertile land in Virginia. June 21, 1981 21. Badland Baloney: Bart's class goes on a field trip to the airport, but Bart gets on a plane to Tokyo. July 5, 1981 22. Walking Small: Lisa falls for the school bully, Nelson Muntz; Maggie builds a machine to disintegrate every meatloaf in the world. July 12, 1981 23. Greece Off Part 1: Lisa does a report on Greece, but finds out Bart is plagiarizing her report; Marge hosts a BBQ. July 19, 1981 24. Greece Off Part 2: It's report day, but Bart has stolen Lisa's report; Homer buys medication for his asthma. August 2, 1981 25. Lisalien: Lisa befriends aliens Kang and Kodos; Maggie uses some alien blueprints to find out what's going on. August 9, 1981 26. The Boogie: A new dance craze hits Springfield. August 16, 1981 27. Sit Back, and Relax: After she is banned from the local movie theater, Maggie hosts her own; Marge helps Ned petition a new law. August 23, 1981 28. The Braniac Files: Homer discovers his eating habits are destroying his health, so he signs up for fitness training with Grampa. August 30, 1981 29. Girl's Night Out: Marge, Lisa, an Maggie go on an adventure when they get lost in Springfield. September 20, 1981 30. Class Robbery: After Homer becomes a play writer for the Power Plant's talent night, he is inspired by a frequent chain of robberies, unaware that his house is next. September 27, 1981 31. Do Or Pie: Marge becomes the teacher of the school's Home-Economic class, but gets fed up with Nelson and the bullies, and it sparks a prank war. October 4, 1981 32. Orange Is The New Bart: Bart lands himself in juvenile detention center for brutal violent harassment, so he opens up a licence plate store. October 11, 1981 33. Government Affairs: The family gets a visit from Ronald Reagan when Bart prank calls the president; Maggie is hired as a surgeon. October 18, 1981 34. Alone Again, Natura-Diddly: Ned Flanders' wife, Maude passes away, and falls in love with the leader of a Christian rock band. October 25, 1981 35. Tour De Bart: Bart and Maggie illegally tape the Tour De France. November 1, 1981 36. Side of Burns: Mr. Burns is accused of destroying a national park with his nuclear waste stash. November 15, 1981 Season Three (1982) 37. Way of The Smithers: Smithers becomes Homer's workmate, and some of Homer's habits rub off on him. January 31, 1982 38. Maggie Herald: Maggie wants to create a town newspaper, so her and Bart start a secret printing press. February 7, 1982 39. A Bart Of Me: Bart is framed for vandalizing the school. February 14, 1982 40. D'oh On Command: Homer opens up a law firm after Barney passes it down to him. February 21, 1982 41. A Kiss From the Principal: Principal Skinner is envisioned as the perfect husband for Selma by Marge, but is lovestruck by Patty. February 28, 1982 42. Baby B.C.: Maggie uses her young age to do anything she desires, but is sent to the past. March 7, 1982 43. El Barto Rides Again!: Bart takes on the role as town vigilante. March 14, 1982 44. Marge in Manhattan: Once Homer is sent to help in the Cold War, Marge and the kids go to New York City to meet him there. March 21, 1982 45. Man Up With Duff: Homer gives up beer for a month, but loses his insanity. March 28, 1982 46. Road To Springfield: The family is exiled from their state, so they go on a massive scale journey to get their home (and dignity) back. April 11, 1982 47. Maggie R.I.P.: Maggie is run over by a car, and the family buys a new baby boy named Harold. April 18, 1982 48. Strike Three: After the family gets home from a baseball game, they all have crazy dreams about baseball. April 25, 1982 49. Who Is Homer's Dad? Pt. 1: Homer searches for his long-lost father. May 16, 1982